clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Beta Testers
This is a list of known Beta Testers. Please note that some of these penguins joined after the Beta Test Party, which means that they are Beta Testers even though they couldn't have obtained the Party Hat. If a penguin has the Party Hat but is not an official beta tester of Club Penguin, please add their name here. Betas *0pi123 *12345 *2005 *211boy *2crazy *2cute *743 *8stoplight8 *Abby *Acura *Adidasgurl3 *Agentsam *Aidie *Aing *Aixel *Alix1232 *Ally *Alucard *Aly43 *Amanda481 *Andrew *Andrewsoccer *Andreww *Andykohl *Angel 13 *Angel443 *Angel44440 *Annie *Ansem1212 *Apple *Arbbiter *Articy *Ashley675 *Astroblaster *Astros Man *Asweeet12 *Atheeta *Auggie1212 *Axmilli *Azghe9 *Bad Boy *Badboyz *Bam82895 *Banafragen *Barker *Barnop47 *Beautie101 *Bebe20 *Bebegurl *Bennboy *Benoit *Betty *Betty11 *Bexi *Big Apple *Big Dane *Big Red *Bigjake49 *Bikeboy93 *Bill Joe *Billybob *Billy Bob Yo *Billyg *Bingo *Birdboy *Bizz *Blackninja9 *Blah Blah49 *Blizard *Blossom888 *Blue Cloud *Blueguy *Boat *Bobypo *Boo Ya *Boyman *Branzo *Bryan *Bubble Yum *Buddy *Bull *Bulletwolf *Burak *Burnley *Buzz *Cain *Camaloupe *Camen *Carl *Carry1124 *Catrinab *Ceren *Cheergirl101 *Chena *Chris *Ciara M *Clone *Coco *Cody *Cody M *Coffee Ann *Connor *Cool K9 *Coolcat101 *Coolgrl771 *Coolman22 *Coolmanos *Coolthing *Corn Boy *Crono *Cuddles *Cuddly *Cute Babie *Cute Lindsay *Cutegirl1010 *Cutegirl43 *Cuteness93 *Cutie Tux *Cutiepie22 *Cutiepie3 *Cuttie *Cuttiegurl13 *Da Dog *Daisy Girl *Dale Jr *Dark Dragon6 *Dark Rose *Darkness888 *Darkstar *David *Deano *Dekyz *Diego *Dill3 *Doggydog1234 *Doodlebug *Dotty *Dr Destiny *Dragonking *Drake Bell *Dubbleowseve *Dubvader234 *Dude19 *Dudez *Eagle03 *Ebnation *Ege 153 *Elliangell8 *Eman *Eminemfreak *Emma Here *Erik15347 *Evilbunny *Fable10 *Fatih *Fazdaman *Fbi Guy *Felicx *Fenrike *Fertel *Fleur *Flyygrl *Foobalah *Foxy Vixen *Francosg *Freakshow *Freaky *Frosty *Frosty K *Funnibunni *Fuse *Gangsta *Gannondorf *Gengis *Gertalbub *Ghost45 *Ghostx *Gibson *Gintare *Got 3 *Got4 *Gotanks101 *Gothgurl *Greema *Green Viz *Greenday *Gronnie *Gussie *Halo2 *Halo2gurl *Halo2playa *Hapland *Happy77 *Harley456 *Hats *Helen 2k5 *Herbie *Herndon101 *Hero *Hi88 *Hiba777 *Hillo *Hockey24 *Hoink *Holly Short *Homigrl7 *Hook *Horhey *Hyaden *I Am Me *Iceblack *Icemin *Iceskater *Iceskater76 *Iggy *Ilikeeggs49 *Ilsoap *Imsnayer40 *Inuyasha29 *Inuyasha331 *Inuyasha555 *Jackey *James *Jamie 123 *Jar *Jaxlie *Jazzygirl6 *Jedi *Jedi Trist1 *Jeff Ortan *Jeremy *Jerno13 *Jesse777 *Jesus Kitty *Jetkid15 *Jimmy Wilson *Joe *Joeley *Joey *Johnstamos *Jojo *Jokeaxe *Jordan414 *Jordenpotter *Julio *Keewee *Kellym *Kellym32 *Kettle Corn *Kidlego15 *Kiko *Kirby *Kirbyrox *Kirky101 *Kitty *Klove101 *Knuckles *Kolbster *Kpaenen *Kubo *Kurt Angle *Kyle *Laurie *Lazboi21 *Leilanio *Lemyy *Lennon *Lightfairy *Lightning224 *Lil Chaos *Lilpartygirl *Link555 *Little Wolf *Littled *Lollypopbabi *Loo Loo *Losecontrol *Lost Puppy *Lostkitten *Louisa *Luckyfellow *Maggie *Main Ninja *Man101 *Marlini *Marlins95 *Mary000 *Maxpengoo *Mean Girl *Meg7 *Meggy *Metroid50 *Mexican101 *Mightyrex *Mike Blue *Mikey *Mikster *Ministar *Mintaddict *Misstala *Mitch *Mochabear *Modders *Modge *Moody *Mr Hockey *Munkygrl *Muscell Man *Musicboy *Nala *Napoleon *Naruto46 *Natonstan *Neaner *Newman *Nick101 *Nicole *Nicole11 *Ninjaneal *Nll Fan *Norp *Ob1danobi *Olga123 *Paige007 *Pangu Pingu *Papa Dog *Paris14 *Patch *Patrick007 *Patty *Pauguin *Pedro *Penguin Dude *Penguin Guy *Penguin247 *Penguin247g *Penguin3 *Penguinboy *Penguinthl *Phat Fano *Pingpong *Pingu Girl *Pingy *Pinkilicous *Pinkmage *Pinkpengy *Pinktink *Pixri *Popcorn Girl *Prince Pup *Princess Ami *Probo *Proskatergrl *Pucca *Quadly *Rancidkraut *Raw Boy 3 *Rayxman *Red Heart00 *Ridid44 *Rikku12345 *Rob88 *Rocsnail *Rogerz1 *Rolver *Rose100 *Roxy *Rsnail *Salamence *Sales 300 *Saltiena *Sammy 777 *Saxo *Scarface45 *Screenhog *Sea Girl *Sesshomaru *Seyoum *Shadow 10 *Shadow2 *Shadow727 *Shapsi *Sharkboy54 *Shauny *Shiek14 *Shine Wolf *Shortcake *Shrootea *Shyguy *Sith Sith *Sk8ergal1234 *Sk8forlife *Skater Boy *Skaterman *Skidder *Sly Cooper *Sly124 *Slycooper *Snoops *Snoopy *Snow4413 *Snowball *Soccerman *Soil *Someguy43 *Sonic Chaos *Sonic X *Sonicmad13 *Sooner *Spitfire *Spongebob007 *Spot *Spudder *Squirrel007 *Starbucks *Steel Badboi *Stefy73 *Steve *Stiff *Stuartputt *Summer *Sunshyne14 *Swampy *Sweet Katie *Tallygirl *Tamfer *Tangerine *Tara12 *Tazz *Teve *The Arbiter *The Beatles *The Big Gb *The Ring *The Sam222 *Timn *Timpenguin *Tina000 *Tinkabell *Toon *Toonet *Toshi *Totally Amy *Tyler1993 *Unknown *Vegeta 13 *Vg150 *Vimto *Volleyball10 *Waddleman554 *We Be Burnin *Weird Guy *Wet Willy *Wikki *Wolf Blade *Wolf Boy *Woods *Wupiiii *Wwe Rey *Xiaoxiao942 *Xlancelotx *Xmods Evo *Xwild Girlx *Yaman *Yoshi *Yoshi Empire *Yunit *Z Man *Zach55 *Zahnay *Zeke *Zink *Zipi23 *Zoe101 *Zonnie Pictures 8stoplight8.jpg Playercard4.png AstrosManBeta_CP.png BigAppleCP.png BIG RED.jpg Bikeboy93.png Coco.jpg COdyya a.png Beta_Cye4r.PNG Drake Bell beta.png Eman Beta.png Gannondorf.png Gertalbub Beta.png GronnieCP.jpg Halo2playa.png Beta Herbie.png Jeremy beta.png Jordan414.jpg Kirbyrox.png KurtAnglePC.jpg Little Wolf.jpg Man101.jpg MaxpengooBeta.png Nll_Fan.png Pauguin.png Beta_Tester_2.png Penguin247g.png Pinkmage.png Rancidkraut.png Saxo.png Shapsi beta.png Shauny.png Sk8forlife.png Sonic x.jpg Spudder4.png Starbucks_Beta.png The Beatles beta.png Unknown.png BfJDao8.png Beta_Tester.png See Also *Party Hat *Beta Testing *Beta Test Party *List of Beta Testers/Blacklist Category:Beta Testers